My Lady
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Chat found out the identity of his Lady and can't believe it.


"it was her, it was her, all this time"-said Adrien once he was back in his room, with a love sigh-"can you believe, Plagg?"-he look to his Kwami-"doesn't it made her even more perfect?"  
"whatever you say, Romeo… just give my cheese"  
"here…"-gives him cheese-"it does make sense, she is Ladybug in and out the mask, I wasn't meaning to see it, you know, but she was there, I was there-"  
"I KNOW… I was there too… I just don't get, if you finally found out _the love of your life_ identity, why not just simple as "hey, it's me Adrien, sorry you didn't see me before, but it's alright, I'm Chat" and end this drama?"  
"Plagg! I can't… can I? no, of course, I can't, she didn't wanted me to know… not like this… we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she just thought the alley was empty… also…"-sighs-"Marinette, doesn't like me that like that… I don't know"  
"oh kid, you really don't know, do you?"  
"what?"  
"nothing…"  
"anyway, I should go to sleep, that akuma was a tough one, I bet Mari is already sleeping… and not knowing that I know…. "  
"whatever kid, goodnight"  
"yeah, Plagg, night"

The next day, arrived and now, Adrien has the love sight as well as Marinette and the suspicion of their best friends was increasing. Alya and Nino, have been theorized that Adrien has develop some feelings for Marinette (finally), by noticing how nice she can be. But today, has been absolutely ridiculous, and that wasn't even enough, every time one of them catch the other glazing them, they turn around blushing and pretending that didn't happen. Alya has got use to Marinette behaves like that, but today, with Adrien as well, she and Nino were in the limit with their extremely obvlious friends, who were denying the possibility (the actual fact) of correspond love. So, when another akuma appears close by, those two decide to leave their friends to get cover by the school and go and film the attack.

Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir save the city and their friends; who literally ditch them to film them; Chat knew Marinette was going to go home and pretend that she got cover from the akuma at home in her room the whole time, but also knew that he won't made another day without telling her, so before his transformation end he jumps in direction of her balcony.

Marinette has just transform back, when she heard and notice him closed by her balcony, looking to her kwami-"what do you think Chat Noir would want this time with Marinette, I wasn't in the scene, was I?"  
"I don't know Marinette…"  
Marinette sighs-"maybe he is just in his way-"-she heard him arrived to her balcony-"or not… "

Marinette went out to greet him, to find a nervous Chat looking around, she stand there in front of him with wonder, he took a deep breath and say -"My Lady"-with that Chat got close and kiss her in the lips with passion and love in a rush way, that left Marinette totally surprise, because that wasn't the reaction that she expected from him if he even find out.

Then a light of green and black illuminate them revealing in Chat's place Adrien Agreste-"I'm sorry"-said blushing Adrien-"I- I-… I'm sorry, I should ask… I should tell you this morning at school…. but… you…. you are…"  
"A-A-A-A-Adrien… Adrien…. haha…. Adrien…. all this time… haha… Adrien"  
"Mari? are you alright? oh no, Plagg"-Plagg appears to the view-"what Had I done? do you think she will be fine?"-Plagg simple shrugs  
"I'm fine… you know what, it all make sense now… my kitty, the one and only, my best friend, it has to be you, and just you…. wait…. you say this morning?"  
"oh yeah….. I accidentally saw you yesterday in the alley…"  
"the alley…."  
"yeah…"  
"I knew it… I was sure… for a moment that I heard something, or rather say someone?… it was you, right? they one that did that noise…"  
"yeah, I suppose…. aren't you mad?"  
"mad? why would I-?"-look into Adrien concert eyes-"oh the identity thing rule… "  
"yeah…"  
"I was very surprised when you…"-she blushes-"kiss me… you know…"  
"I'm sorry…. I- I should ask next time… i-if that's alright… t-that's it.. hehe"  
"yeah… I would love that… yeah…"  
"really?"  
"yeah…"  
"so…."  
"so… wait… I don't get it…"  
"what, my lady?"  
she blushes-"shut up"-she murmurs-"so, you learn who I was… am… and… you didn't…."  
"didn't what?"-he was confused  
"I don't know… feel even a bit disappointed?"  
"you're kidding, right? not Mari not, never… I'm more than happy, I'm glad actually… Nino has been trying to made me think that maybe I had some feelings for, Mari as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my friend in and out the mask, the very talented, and unique person that I had ever met"  
"really? do you really think that of me?"  
"of course"-he smile to her with a warm smile  
"aww, kitty… I love you too, I had always had, I always love the kind, selfless and pure boy that sits in front of me in class, and then I start to had some feelings for my dork, brave kitty partner, but always thought…"  
"that couldn't be, isn't it?"-she nods blushing-"same here… you know, god knows all Paris knows, I have a crush on you, I love this brave, also kind and even stubborn girl that was is at my side against evil, but then just as Nino was trying to made me confess my feelings for well, you, I couldn't, I couldn't just accept was is a fact that he is right, I love you Marinette"  
"awwww… I told you, Plagg, everything is going to be just fine"  
"arg, just give me my cheese, before this gets even more cheesy and disgusting, and Tikki, weren't you the one that was worry about identities and such?"  
"Plagg!" "Tikki"-both teens said at the same time  
"I guess, that's my cue, I'll see you tomorrow, princess"  
"yeah…"  
"Plagg, you already ate your cheese, claws out"-with it, he does his two fingers salute and jump to the next roof in direction to his house  
"tomorrow is going to be an interesting day, isn't't Marinette"  
"ahhhh… that Cat, we forgot to agree in not act so different…"  
"relax, Adrien is a smart guy, I know he won't made a mistake like that…"  
"yeah… let's hope for the best"

The End? :D :D

* * *

Once again, I wrote a thing, go a see it on arisu-artnfics, my new blog:  
* arisu-artnfics .tumblr post/164597459272/easyminds-my-lady-what-have-i-gotten-myself  
On Tumblr:  
This was back on my dash, and what do I do? a crazy thing… easyminds, I'm sorry for this…


End file.
